genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Non-binary/@comment-137.119.141.23-20150207032641/@comment-172.56.32.40-20150211091414
I have a few question what is it about your vagina your not comfortable with? I ask because, I like being a girl and I accept that I am and I don't desire to have a sex change. But sometimes I do wish I was a boy, I feel like I act more like a boy, most my friends have always been guys, I am a damn good wing man. I am not super girly. And sometimes I wish I had a penis I have even wondered what it feels like to a guy when he cums. I don't really like my vagina either I just accept it because it's what I have. But as far as a gender label goes I label myself as a woman. In my opinion and others may disagree, I think u should really figure out what you don't like about your vagina and why exactly your not comfortable with it? Something else to consider is how. Do u feel about your breasts? Do u like them are u comfortable with them? I know I hated my boobs for the longest time when I was your age I wished I could just cut them off, but as I got older I started to like them better. if u want to be a girl and stay a girl then learn about your vagina and what it can do touch it look at it with a mirror get to know how it feels same with your breast touch them know about them. A good website full of information about your vagina is called clit dot Com. Have u been ever been physical with another person before, like kissing, touching, making out? Cause I am a girl and I like boys and girls as well. But both can get me aroused however I have been physical and made out with both a guy and a girl before. I would say if u haven't ever been physical with someone before with at least some heavy petting and kissing on the neck, and u have never looked at dirty magazines, or porn before then u have not had any reason to be aroused and just give your self sometime to meet someone special Eventually u will make out and then u either will get aroused or u won't. now if u have made out with a person u were attracted to and kissed and kissed on the neck and ears had your nipples rubbed, or u have looked at naked pictures or watched soft core porn. And none of those things got u aroused at all. Then u I would totally talk to your doctor because u may have something physically wrong like a thyroid condition, or medicine can affect sexual arousal, your hormones my be off balance. If u and your dr. Can't find anything physically wrong with u. Then u should see a therapist that specializes with gender and sexual disorders. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO REMEMBER IS THAT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH U. We all are different people we all feel one way or another Humans beings can't be and shouldn't labeled this way or that way. No 2 persons are exactly a like. It's important to know and understand your self to the best of your ability and accept and love who u are. Don't restricte your self to 1 little label keep your mind open and try new things. If u don't like something then don't do it again. If you're not comfortable with something don't force it. Don't let society rule your life. People are judgmental and will try to pull u down and make u ashamed be who u are and be proud. Your only 15 years old and have a lifetime to decide who and what u are this early on. I have struggled with my sexuality and gender for years and it wasn't tell recently in my 30's started to fully understand them and feel comfortable with it. I am more then happy to talk with u and discuss any question u may have. I am no expert but I am fully confident I could help u to understand your self better so u can decide for yourself your gender and sexuality. Prettypennee5 at Gmail